The present invention relates to a game apparatus.
Game apparatuses are known in the prior art which include a map with a path thereon, but these apparatuses have the disadvantage of not being able to impart cultural and factual knowledge about the various countries shown on the map while the game is being played.
Among the known prior art apparatuses that provide a map but do not provide a rotatable selector are U.S. Pat. Nos. 866,447; 940,855; 1,144,927; 1,635,734; 2,128,608 and 3,883,142.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 952,997 and 1,329,812 disclose a map and a rotatable spinner, but neither teach the use of a spinner for instructing the movement of a game member to a particular stopping point in a country indicated on the selector.